Episode 7618 (6th June 2011)
Plot Tracy persuades Ken and Deirdre not to involve the police over the criminal damage to the house as she wants to keep Steve on side for Amy's sake. When Norris sees John Stape on the front page of the Gazette, he's quick to jump to conclusions and wonders if Fiz was his accomplice. Rita tells him to shut up. After a tip-off from Sylvia, Steve finds Becky distraught in the café and promises her that they'll get Max back but Becky tells him that she'll never forgive him for breaking up their "family". Xin packs her things whilst Graeme watches her sadly. Tracy tells Steve she only wants what's best for Amy and promises to bring her round after school. The police call at No.5 and tell Fiz and Chesney that John's been caught on CCTV boarding a ferry at Holyhead. Sunita's aunts Grishma and Upma arrive at No.7. They're appalled at the size of the house. Dev and Sunita pretend it's only temporary whilst they have an extension built on their big house in Bramhall. Graeme confides in David that he slept with Xin. David thinks it's hilarious. DS Redfern quizzes Fiz closely about Colin Fishwick. Fiz crumbles and tells them the whole sorry story. Chesney's horrified to hear that Fiz helped move Colin's body. Sylvia gives Becky a stiff talking-to and makes her realise she's in danger of losing Steve; the only man who loves her. Fiz is arrested on suspicion of Colin's murder. Chesney's shocked. Becky calls at the Rovers intent on making up with Steve but she's upset to find him playing happy families with Tracy and Amy. Norris watches intrigued as sobbing Fiz is bundled into a police car. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) Guest cast *DS Redfern - Paul Warriner *Doctor - Jethro Skinner *Xin Proctor - Elizabeth Tan *Grishma - Indira Joshi *Upma - Jamila Massey Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *The Kabin *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Side ward Notes *First appearance of both Aadi and Asha Alahan since 28th February 2011. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz learns the police are going to exhume Joy Fishwick's body now they know someone claimed Colin's inheritance; and Tracy comforts Steve as he clears up the destruction left by Becky. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,060,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2011 episodes